Quinn Fabray: A True Love Story
by Osced
Summary: On a bright summer morning, she got a phone call that would change her life forever. Five years later, she's back in Lima for a funeral for the first time in thirty years. Who will be there, will she handle saying her final goodbye?
1. Preface

**Quinn Fabray:**

**A True Love Story**

_Preface, May 2066_

_My youth often felt like a movie, where I as the main character never catches a break. During High School I got through a teen pregnancy and a car crash but still got my early admission to Yale. I'm amazing right ? But I only has one person to thanks for getting me to Yale, she inspired me to reach for the stars._

_It was when I worked with my essay I fell in love with the written word. Before I had a vague idea of being an actress. But this will be more about me as a person and not as a writer. I believe, you can find lots of literature about my writing career in your local bookshop if you want to know more._

_It's a lot you don't know about me, I always been a private person and rarely talks about my private life. In this autobiography I will give you the unabridged story about me. This is my story, a true love story, as I would call it, it's not the sappy kind people usually reads. Instead it's about how love have helped me through all kind of troubles._

_I will tell you about my deepest fear, who I have loved and who was my only true love. But the main focus will be about the brightest star in my world and I will try to make you understand my choices I've done._

_Quinn Fabray_

* * *

_**Not many people really knew the best seller author Quinn Fabray. Even those of us that knew her as a friend learns a lot of her in this book. Hope you will enjoy the last written words by her. ~A Friend**_

* * *

_**When I first heard they wanted to release her autobiography posthumously, I was livid. The thought of they making money of her tragedy made me sick, but after I read the manuscript I want everyone to know how brave she really was. ~A Friend**_

* * *

_**What happened to her was a tragedy and reading this made me wonder how she managed to through everything and still live as good life as she did. She will be truly missed. ~A Friend**_

* * *

_**She was my first, I always felt something for her and after you have read this story you will know who I'm and probably hate me for what I done. I probably deserve it, but she never deserved everything she got. I hope you all will visit her grave and that you really understand how great she really was. ~ A Frien**__**d**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

I believe everyone has what I would call; a 'my worse day experience'. My first one was the day of my accident, I still don't remember much. But it made me stronger, a better person. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, a phrase that works well when you're in trouble. But sometimes it's too much, when something truly breaks inside you. To me it happened on a Monday, a day that will be forever imprinted in my head, the day of the phone call.

Florida, June 14 2060

As usual I started my day with my morning walk routine, the weather was beautiful and I couldn't imagine that anything bad could happen. After my walk I immediately sat down in my study to finish my final draft of the last book of The Noble Chronicle saga, I still can remember my excitement, but it wasn't for finish my book. My best friend would be in town for her tour this week and she had promised to spent the day with me. After spending four weeks alone, I was craving for her company, but she hadn't answered my message I left on her cellphone. I wasn't afraid something had happened her, I knew she sometimes forgot the check her voicemail. But this time something was wrong, but I didn't know it yet. If I had used the internet I had known that they had canceled the tour after she collapsed on stage

When I finalized my draft I had mixed feelings about it finally was over, every story needs an ending, and I felt this book was one of my best. A perfect way to end a thirty year-long book series, after the release I was planning to take a break from writing. I needed some time without writing. I was hopeful I could spent some time with my friends. We all was in our seventies and we tried to find time to meet as often as possible, now when most of us had stopped working.

I think it was 4PM when the phone rang, my mind was still a bit fuzzy about that particular time, according to my publisher she got it at 3:55 PM. You have to know, the distance between my study and the phone weren't more than ten feet, but swear I took the distance in one long stride. I thought it was her and couldn't wait to hear her voice again. We had planned to stay in a watching movies, just like old-time when I visited her on the weekends in college. I had already collected several movies that I thought she would like. I even had ordered one of the movies based on my books, I knew that she really wanted to watch some of them. I can't say no to her, so what she decides is what we will do, but who couldn't say no to her? She was a famous actress/singer that always got what she wanted.

With that thought in my mind I answered my phone in a happy voice, hoping to hear her voice. But it wasn't her, it was her husband and he was hysterical, I instantly knew that something was wrong. As young teenager he had been a bit emotional and angry, but those years was over. Since the marriage he had been very calm and not even the nasty rumours made him anger. I felt my blood rush and went through lots of different scenarios from car crash to murdered by one of her crazy stalkers.

But it was something worse, they found a vicious cancer tumour . They was lucky that they found it so early, after Finn had calmed down he told me that she only had a fiver percent chance of survival. And that was lucky? I think I never had been so devastated, I have no recollection of what happened next, the next thing I remembered was being back at my flat in New York tucked down like a child. Later I learned how I broke down and how Finn of all people went down to Florida to help me.

I know what you think, why would he help me? Media wrote lots of stories about our hate for each other. But we never hated each other, I might have despised him for a while, but never hate. Since he came to her life again, I needed to come to turn with him and while I can't say we were friends I know that we weren't enemies.

I won't tell you about how it was helping her fighting her cancer, It isn't up to me to tell you about how much she suffered. But I will tell you it was very hard watching her going through the her last five years. She who had been so active her whole life and now she forced to stay inside, a walk to the bathroom was the furthest distance she walked in her last year...

For me her last years was like all the bad days gathered together ten-folded. I moved in with them to help, me and Finn never left her sight, we traveled through hospitals all over the world for the best doctors. Weirdly it was she that hold up our spirits, she was the one that said to us that the next doctor would find something that the others didn't find. Even when she as bed bound the last years, it was she that kept us sane. People will never know how brave she was these lasts years, knowing that she had a slim chance for survival but still keeping up a façade for us.

New York, September 1, 2065

She had always been a drama queen, thus she decided that an open ceremony would be held in New York for everyone to attend. I remembered being there early, hopeful to get some alone time before it was open for the public. Her family was kind to let me go into the room where the casket was first, she had one of her nicest dress and to me she looked stunning. But her fight against the cancer was clear on her body. It was frightening watching her, she looked a lot worse than she looked the last time I saw her. I remember agreeing when they decided to not have an open casket for the public, and watching her now in her casket, pale and haggard after years fighting the cancer. This wasn't a sight for the public eye and I hope that you never will see this on your own.

As you can imagine, my face was wet and tear-stained, I remember feeling the relief I felt for her finally to pass away leave me. I know that I soon would need to do it again, but I still dried my face with an already wet handkerchief. Do you know what I will miss the most ? The obvious answer would be her voice, but even if I love her voice, it was her smile that could make my day that I miss the most. Still thinking about it makes me want to cry, but I even if it still hurts I know that I need to write this down..

I started to sing for her as I closed my eyes, imagine her being happy and carefree in the afterlife. I don't know how long I stood there with my eyes closed. But it gave me strength and when I opened my eyes and did something I wanted to do for a very long time. I KISSED HER...it was more of a soft peck than kiss. So I'm not that weird right?

You might think it was weird, but when you have thought about that for more than fifty years it was something I had to do. And you know the saddest part ? It was probably the best kiss I had for a long time. You know I'm not regretting anything, even if I was lonely sometimes I got to have my best friend. As young it was a lot harder not being more than friends, but I made my choice and I won't back down when I made my choice.

When I went outside, people gathered in a queue for their alone time with her. I still can't understand how I was alone with her that long. But I got to say farewell to an amazing person. I hope those who gathered got their alone time as well. If not I'm deeply sorry for that.

While I left the area and walked towards my car, I felt a cold breeze embrace myself, like it wanted to comfort me. It took me back to my childhood when cold breezes was a possibility. It was like God came down and told me that she had it better now, there up in heaven.

People might not know this, but I've a religious person and I strongly believe that she's up there living an amazing life. But I will say that, I don't care if others don't believe that. I might argue with them, but I will never think they're less worth because of what they believe.

This was my thoughts about the open ceremony, but the real funeral was held two days later in her home town. I hadn't been there since their wedding forty years ago, but I knew I had to go back home for a last time.

I went to Lima right after the ceremony and booked a room at the local hotel, it took a lot of willpower to board the plane, but it took even more willpower to actually attend the funeral. I argued with myself about skipping it because I already had said my goodbye. But you know a funeral isn't all about saying your goodbye. It's also a way to support the family, and that's why I ended up going. I couldn't betray her family, after everything they had done for me.

The night before the funeral I had a very vivid dream about her, I was back in school and fought with her about her husband, I tried to get her to let him go. I was currently dating him, so it makes sense, right? But instead of making them grew apart they got closer and she wrote an amazing song. you might have heard it: 'Get It Right'. At that time we both was in Glee club and we were planning to write original songs for Regionals. And I got the amazing idea that we should write our own song together. Which we in some way did, I inspired her to write the song, it probably was for the best I never really got the hang on songwriting. But I wrote hundreds of love poems during my college years, that no one will ever read, because I burned them after I read them.

I'm not sure how much of it was from my memory or from my dream. When I woke up in the middle of the night I thought for a second I was sixteen again. It was amazing, the thought of seeing her again was so strong, but then I looked at my hands and I knew I was back at my hotel. It was dangerous with the elation you got from thinking you got a chance to see a loved one again. When you get down from the high and into the real world, your heart can burst. Lucky for me I was still in a dreamlike state and didn't suffer a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 2: The Funeral

**A/N**: **This story was something that got stuck in my head, I wanted to try something different and write in Quinn's POV about what she feels for Rachel. Please leave a review with your thoughts about this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story, only want to play with the lovely character Quinn.**

**Chapter 2: The Funeral**

Lima, September 3, 2065

On the morning I felt refreshed, maybe it was because of the dream, maybe because I overslept but I was fit for fight. But the problem was that I was almost late for the service, they had booked the church for 11AM and it was already 9AM. Luckily I wasn't a slow dresser and at 9:30AM I was at the church. A bit early according to Finn, he even said to me to go to the Lima Bean and order a coffee. Usually I would have argued with him, but I saw that he really needed some alone time, so I went to the Lima Bean. As I said before I haven't been in Lima in forty years before I went back for the funeral. During my youth Lima Bean was the place we frequented, both after school and during the breaks. But now it wasn't anyone below thirty inside, it didn't took me long before I knew why. All these people was here for her funeral, it even had large banner with 'We will miss you, rest in peace, my star' placed behind the counter. You might wonder how I could miss it, I have no explanation, it will be some of the life little mysteries. It was nice to know that she still had so many friends, compared to most of our high school friends she was the one with most friends. She even had met the president, his wife loved Broadway and invited her to the West Wing. I remembered that I was jealous, it was I that campaigned for him to win she voted for the other candidate.

As I stood there alone, staring at the banner I felt someone touched my arm.  
"Q...it has been a long time, it's sad that we had to meet in a setting like this"

I turned around and there she was, an old friend of mine, we had lost contact since the wedding forty years ago. I'm not sure why, but it might have been because of conversation we had the night before the wedding. I don't want to talk ill about her, but as you can guess it was about HER. Santana had long time ago put the puzzles together about my feelings for the bride, and after a couple of drinks to many, she decided it was time for the bride to know that the maid of honour once again wanted to object to this union. At that time, I had come to my sense and knew that I never would get her the way I wanted and I decided that it was better if she never knew my true feelings. Santana's girlfriend at that time heard what she was planning to do and found me, I was just in time to keep Santana from knocking at her door.

"Oh...hi Santana, I wasn't sure you would come to the funeral, Finn told me you never visited her when she was sick.."  
"I r-reallly tried Q, but I-I c-couldn't, from what I learned about the disease it would break her down and it was scary that it would happen to her...I hope you understand..please don't be angry at me."  
I can't deny that Santana's openness caught me by surprise, she was like me a close book and her she was pouring out her heart to me a friend she hadn't seen in forty years. You might wonder why she even would want to come? It was only me she didn't meet, all my other friends had pretty close contact with her but she never called me and neither did I thought this might be a turning point and that we might be able to start over and leave our baggage. I gave her a hug and whispered encouraging words before I went further in to look for friendly faces

I must applaud to Finn for setting up the Lima Bean for us friends to gather before the funeral. He often surprised me with thoughtful and helpful ideas, even after I known him that long it still surprised me what he could do. He was a lot better than I ever knew, even as I'm writing this I can't forget high school Finn and all the jealousy that came with him. Think about that, jealousy are never something good, I might even had gotten a better relationship with her in high school if I weren't that jealous of him.

When I later went into the church I was awestruck, the colours was perfect and it really was fitting for her. Instead of feeling so dark and solemn it was light and happy, just like her. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked the path towards my seat. In the background I heard old Broadway songs, her favourites. I was between her two children, Tom and Lucy. Tom had his daughter Barbara in his lap, I got teary eyed watching the little girl. It was the only grandchildren she ever would see, it was so sad.  
Looking around the setting and how light everything felt, I started to think about how I wanted my own funeral be like this. It might sound weird, but as you get older and closer to your death, funeral is something you will be thinking about.

As the music dimmed, I saw the casket carried towards its place in front of us all. Four people was carrying it, Finn and Tom in the front and her manager and someone I barely recognized. I talked with him later and learned that he was one of the musicians that she used. He was a lovely guy, but I got the strange feeling he was hitting on me.  
When the coffin finally arrived, the music was gone, a priest and a Rabbi step forward. It was so typical of her, demanding both a priest and a Rabbi, even if she wasn't a Christian. It was finally time and I felt how my eyes started to moist, I never liked that person crying at the funeral and never thought I would be that person. I was too proud, or that was what I believed before. This wasn't my first funeral, so I knew that I would tear up especially this one, I had packed lots of handkerchiefs for this occasion.

I felt Lucy holding my hand as the Rabbi started to talk, me and Lucy had grown closer the last ten years. She and Tom wasn't my kids, but I saw them as my niece and nephew and I loved them very much. It was nice that it was them that comforted me as the funeral carried on.

In media people have several times that Lucy was my child, which is ridiculous, Finn would never cheat on her and I would never do something like that to her. It was even more ridiculous when it was obvious that Lucy looked like her mother. Even if she now has some similarities with how I should look if I didn't dyed my hair.  
I will come clean here and say that I have no recollection about what the priest or Rabbi spoke about. As they continued speaking I got worse and my eyes got more puffed, I tried to hold it together focusing my eyes at the casket surrounded by flowers, I had sent dozen gardenia but I couldn't see them. At some point Tom let me take care of Barbara, it didn't stopped my tears but focusing on something else helped me a lot. She was a cute little kid, looked like the pictures of her as a Kid I had in one of my drawers.

I soon heard Kurt spoke and got surprised that the funeral already had gone that far, it was almost time for my speech and I wasn't ready to say my last goodbye. I listened to Kurt and his speech was beautiful, he spoke how great of a person she was even if she went diva on everyone a couple of times every year. That made everyone laugh, even me, it was a perfect description of her. The next speaker was Finn, he walked firmly up on the elevation in front of the coffin and began his speech. As his tears ran down from his face, I finally understood that we forever would be connected through her. When he started to talk about her last weeks in life, my mind send me back to my last conversation with her.

I had just had talked to my publisher that wanted me to go on a talk show, talking about the release of the movie of my last book in the Noble Chronicle. I knew then that it was almost time for her, and I refused to book something in the near future. She looked very tired, but she gave me a smile that made my heart jump. Even in her fragile state I thought she looked beautiful, they decided that she would live her last days at the hospital. I was against it, and she even agreed with me, but the rest of her family thought it would be for the best. We had a nice discussion about the latest news on the Broadway stage and I even got her to laugh a bit, it was almost like old times. But it changed when a nurse walked in telling me it was time for me to go, claiming she needed rest. I said farewell and went outside, not knowing that it was my last time I would see her. Outside in the waiting area I met Kurt, who was furious at me, he just had heard about my complains on leaving her at the hospital. I have to say it really hurt me what he said, but I won't divulge exactly what he said. But I haven't spoken to him since that day. The morning after she slipped in a coma, five days later she was dead. Because of the hospital rules I never got to see her again, even if I almost lived at the hospital for the last months. Maybe it was for the better, because Finn, Lucy and Tom looked devastated when they visit her. But thinking about not getting to say goodbye before she passed away still makes me sad, I know we weren't a couple but she was the closest person I had.

When Finn's speech was over I noticed that both Lucy and Tom was gone, but Barbara thankfully didn't notice it. I found them when I looked up at the stage (it really was a stage) Lucy and Tom smiled and started to sing. Both of them was good singers and it was obvious from who they got that trait. It was amazing and another thing that I know she would have loved. But with their routine finished, it was time for me. I got up and stood up on my faltering legs, and slowly walked towards the stage where Lucy and Tom were waiting for me. As if they already knew what would happen, they greeted me and I used the microphone stand as a cane and I pulled myself up. Lucy gave me my speech and I when I opened my mouth nothing more than sobs came out. It was devastating, I couldn't even give my speech. I felt Lucy taking my hand and helping me back to my seat, while Tom opened the paper with my speech and started to speak:

_When I first saw her, I was jealous, she was beautiful and natural, not like me, a bottle blond with fake nose and bad eyesight. It was probably why I started to bullying her, she was proud of herself and nothing I did dented her self-esteem. I on other side, couldn't handle people thinking I was ugly. Something changed when I joined Glee with her, I really learned more about her more than the annoying diva part. She was funny and I could listening on her singing all the time. But the problem was that she was after my boyfriend and I wanted something she couldn't get. So I did everything in my power to keep him in my leash. But it didn't work, I continued for a while in my quest for him. But in my senior year I finally understood what my problem was, since that day I've vowed to never do anything to hurt her. Since our graduation, she has been in my mind every waking hour and I worked really hard to make her life in New York so much better._

_And now I'm here at her funeral, wondering if I could have done something different, wondering if it was something I did and God is punishing me. She was too young to die, now, 70 isn't old anymore. You know, my last conversation with her was about Broadway, she was wondering when one of my book would be made in a Broadway. She had the idea of making my début book in a musical, but she never got her idea on stage. In a way to honor her I will talk to all the Broadway directors demanding them doing this for her._

_I will always miss you, and I'm glad you aren't in pain anymore. I love you forever._

No one made a sound until the speech was over, It wasn't only me that was sobbing. Tom made a really good job with my speech and I was glad that someone got to hear it. Our relationship had always been debated in the media, often I read stories where we apparently had gone away for a love retreat or that I kept the bed warm when Finn wasn't home. She was always laughing when she read them, I think she even saved them. For me it was difficult, hearing about our relationship in ways that I craved made me longing for a world more like the stories in the media. But knowing that it would never happen made me angry at the articles, I can't say how many newspapers I burn in rage.

But that someone saw my love for her was something I cherished, most of my friends never spoke about those newspaper or about what they were implying. To this day, Santana is the only one I know that knew about my feelings. Even if it was moments when I thought they knew, like during my breakdown when I got the call or when they asked me about my love life. Something I regret now, is that I didn't try hard enough for a new relationship, it would have been better if I had someone to help me through these hard times. Now I will forever be that girl with the unrequited love, it wasn't really sad. I have known for a very long time that we would never be an item and I got many chances to try to find someone. But my heart didn't let anyone else in after I met her.

Now it was an actor friends of her on the stage, it was a nice change, they talked about some anecdotes about how she prepared herself for a scene or when she did her classic diva storm off. I laughed as much as the rest, it was nice to feel happier.

I won't deny that I sometimes have contemplated suicide, but because of my faith and the family I have I always decided that I have something in life. But now without her, I'm not that sure anymore. She was the glue in my life, I'm not sure that the family I've got will be hold without her.  
You might wonder why I don't speak about my family ? It's mainly because I haven't had much contact with them for ages, since my mother died I haven't called my sister once. We never really was that close and my father he was a bastard.  
"Auntie Quinnie are you okay? You know mother wouldn't want you sad on her funeral.."  
"I know Lucy, but it's so hard you know? Can't believe she really are gone"  
That conversation happened hours later, when the guests had left the Lima Bean, I was now settled down with Finn he was holding me, it was nice. He was probably with the family the only one that could understand how hard this was for me.

I remembered thinking about how the newspaper would have interpreted this situation. **Mistress devastated, forcing husband to comfort mistress! **Would have been a typical headline, but the funeral was without media.  
Because how much time we spent during her last years, I grew closer to Finn, it wasn't anything romantic but more of a mutual understanding that we needed each other. During the worse times, when they forced her to the hospital we both helped each other through the ordeal.  
My second breakdown happened on my way back to New York after the funeral, luckily Santana had decided to go back with me. I don't know what would have happened, thank you Santana. With the help from her and my other friends I got better, my therapist told me it would be good for me to talk about it. Which is why I decided to write this book, even if it's more like a book about her than me.

I still feel sad when I think about her, but I'm much stronger now and on my last visit at my doctor he said that I had a body of a forty-year old. Death is something I often think about, how I can't wait to meet her again. I try to not think about it too much, but she was my life and losing a part of your life is hard.  
Even if I never got her the way I wanted, I had fifty amazing years with her, think about it yourself if you love someone hiding isn't the best way. If I had done that I wouldn't have been the person I'm now.

I'm home in my apartment writing this, all alone, but don't pity me I'm happy. I have cherished writing this autobiography, it feels refreshing to not hide my feelings for her anymore. I really hope that she up in heaven knows about how much I cared for her and I didn't hide my feelings because the truth scared me. I did it because I thought that it would have created so much trouble for her knowing that I loved her.


	4. Mistress Or Home wrecker?

**Mistress Or Home Wrecker?  
**

As a kid Burt always loved the attic, perfect for hide and seek and for treasure hunting with all the boxes and old cloths. But the most interesting had always been his great-grandmothers old record-player, that still works. He and his sister used to spend lots of time in the attic playing music from their great-grandmothers records. But since his older sister left for college and took it with her, he hasn't spent that much time here. But after he learned who the second grave belonged to, he felt an urge to rifle through the attic.

Every year his family takes a weekend trip to Lima, to visit his great-grand parents graves. But his mother and grandfather always visited a second grave, always filled with colourful flowers. This year he finally got the courage to find out who the second grave belonged to, he had asked his mother about it, but she always gave him a weird look. Lima had never been his favourite place for him, but he always loved visiting his cousins. Because of his family's reaction to the grave, he decided to check it out, when his family was at his cousins place. It was then he found out who it belonged to, the famous Quinn Fabray. The author that aspired many of big authors of his time. The tragic everyday hero, her great grandmother's mistress or home wrecker according to a fan page for his great-grandmother. He wasn't sure about if it was true, the movie showed something else. But if his family visited her grave, she couldn't be a home wrecker right?

So this morning when they came back, he went to the library to read the story about Quinn. He knew that his mother had an old edition of the book, but it was still readable. He loved to read, but he hadn't read much by Quinn. He remembered it as a boring book, it was about a bully, apparently it got a lot of prizes but it was too much of the main character thinking and not that much action. The Noble Chronicle had more action, he heard, but the memories of the book about the bully made him chose to not read it. Classmates tried to get him to read them, he didn't even read it after he saw the new TV-show based on the saga. But now he had opened another book by her and it was something different from the other book. He felt for her when he read it, she really didn't have an easy life. It really made him understand more why she was a phenomenon.

The old chair he sat on was really nice, he didn't know why it was up in the attic and not in the library. The one in the library was hard and not as nice as this one. He saw himself as a tough guy, but during the funeral scene he almost started to cry. It was so sad, it was so much more intense in book than movie. When he turned the page for the next chapter, a letter fell out, and addressed to him.

* * *

Dear, Burt

I'm writing this letter on my way to Lima, you're sitting here beside me, singing along on one of my favorite tune. My aunt Quinn always sang it to me when I was sick, it feels nice to think back to that time when they both was here..

You always have wondered who is in the second grave your mother puts flowers on. It's Quinn Fabray, the author of this autobiography. was only five when she passed away. But she always had a soft spot for her. This might explain her obsession with the Noble Chronicle. I urge you to borrow them and read them someday when you are older. I think you will understand your mother better after reading them. The story about the mistress or home wrecker depending on which side you are on affected our family. She was there for me and your great-aunt during our childhood, as kid we never thought it was different with having an 'special' aunt. But now I understand more about her and how outsiders might think it was weird having her so close to our family.

Almost on the day, two years after the funeral, Quinn collapsed during an interview, to promote her new day I was with your mother, taking her home from preschool. We had planned to meet up with Quinn and your great-aunt for a dinner. When we arrived to the studio, we didn't know she had collapsed, because she wasn't a relative.

Just as we opened the door to the studio, we saw ambulance people running inside the broadcasting room. It was scary, all we hear later was that she had collapsed because of dehydrating. A day later, when I spoke with your great-grandfather, I learned that she had slipped into a coma. The reason behind it was unknown, and after some persuasion we got to see her at the hospital. She was laying there peaceful, like an angel. Your mother cried, won't deny that I did it as well, it was like losing our mother again. Lucy your great-aunt was the one that held it together, I was a mess. We both knew she wouldn't wake up, both she and your great grand father hadn't been the same since the funeral. Thanks to Lucy I understood that she had the better and we even saw her smile. At the same time as your great-grandmother got buried, Quinn took her last breath. The doctor never succeeded in waking her up.

Broken heart syndrome is something real and that was what took her from us. The hysteria surrounding her collapse and death created lots of tension in our family. Which is why we rarely speaks about her, but I felt it was important for you to know why she was so important to us.

None of her family, got the time to say goodbye to her, because it wasn't released that she was in a coma. At that time it made us hated, like it was our fault. But the truth was that your great-grandfather was the one who Quinn had put up as emergency contact. And he knew about her falling out with her own family. We only followed her own will.

If you already seen the movie, you know all about the rumours that circulated at her time of death. I never understood why they used it in the movie, but I heard they want to do a new version, which is my main reason for writing this letter.

Burt never forget what she did for all us and don't believe all the trash talk about her you will hear when the new movie comes out. People are still thinking she was a home wrecker and rumours still floating about our heritage. Most of what you hear is bullshit, but some might have a kernel of truth. She did a lot of mistake, but she did love my mother and only wanted her being happy. And people thinking she lived a sad life because of her unrequited love was wrong. She was always happy and I can't remember anytime when she didn't smile, besides when your great-grandmother got sick.

This version of the book has a slightly different book cover, because of their money problem the publisher made a gimmick of her book. Doing several release parties all around the world, our Quinn was world-renowned and lots of people all around the world loved her books. Her publisher wanted everyone to attend the last book release and decided to keep the content hidden until the last release. We was in New York with family, to support her even if she wasn't there. We all had our problems with accepting her death together, and then they decided to make a gimmick of her death. On the first anniversary, at the same time she died they released it. Together with a distasteful cover looking like her death certificate.

You see they used her tragedy to sell more books, we did complain over their not so tactful approach. People even signed petition about them shelving the first edition. At the end we got a new edition, but people still bought the other cover. So the publicist knew what he did when he chose those covers. The book you know hold is one of the rare second edition version. I bought it for your mother's twentieth birthday.

Something the publisher didn't see coming was the new generation of fans to the Noble Chronicle. A year after Quinn Fabray: A True Love Story got released, Noble Chronicle was out of print, forcing them to make reprints. It was her love for your great-grandmother that made people rethink their idea of her.

Her death also made people rethink their approach of love, and even if people still might hate her she really made an impact.

As you probably already knows, your great-aunt was in the movie. She got the role as Quinn Fabray, they made an amazing work with her being both young and old. You probably wouldn't recognize her, if you didn't know it was her. When you visit your great-aunt Lucy the next time, ask to see her prize cabinet, you will see her Academy Away from that movie. If I remember correctly it got seven academy awards and her speech was so beautiful, I didn't knew she missed her so much before I saw her speech. I always thought it was I that cared the most.

A True Love Story, made a whole world cry and I still think no movie have beaten the records. I understand why they decided to do a new movie, but doing it in 4D doesn't make sense to me, maybe it's because I'm old.

Like I already have said, I'm writing this letter because of the new movie. I argued about it with your mother, you might even have heard it. We tend to get really loud when we're shouting at each other.

Love,

**Your Grandfather, Tom J. Hudson**

* * *

Burt looked up from the letter, he wasn't surprised, his grandfather loved to hide letters and notes everywhere. But he wasn't sure why he hide it in his mother's book. It wasn't like he had planned to read the book, but maybe he saw me visiting the grave.

Like all old people, his grandfather had lots of old stuff stored her at the attic. Usually he hated it, but today he was grateful for it. They ought to have stored some of Quinn's old stuff, he really wanted to learn more about her. Behind a box of his old toys, a couple of boxes named: Estate of Lucy Q Fabray was found. It was the last proof, how important that woman had been for his family. Even as dead she was part of the Hudson-Anderton family.

Inside one of the boxes was a bunch diaries, with classical tiny padlocks. A tiny key laid beside the diaries. Opening the first diary, knowing what he did was wrong, but he had to know more about her. The first page had a drawing of a woman, with lots of heart surrounding her. Both the name Rachel Berry and loser written on it. The first entry was on the next page.

* * *

**April 20th, 2010**

Dear diary...

Apparently I've lots of emotions that I need to express, thank you Berry for this lovely birthday present. Frankly I was quite surprised that she gave me a present, it was weird, but It made me happy to know she thought about me. But I should present myself, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but everyone calls me Quinn. I'm a junior, and sixteen year old and pregnant. I'm not a slut or so, only had sex once and felt fat and had drinking few Wine Cooler. It's hard being a young teenage girl, especially for me. Once upon time I was a sad ugly girl and I don't want to go back being that girl again. But the worst with my pregnancy is that the father of my unborn child is my boyfriends best friend. I couldn't tell him the truth so I cooked up a lie about it being his child,and he believed it sometimes he's so stupid. But the cats is no out of the bag, thanks to Berry. And now I'm living with the real father, and haven't eaten Bacon for a while know, I'm almost getting withdrawals. He's playing Super Mario at the moment, but maybe I should stop writing and try being nicer to him. It was really nice of him to making me live her, even if everything is his fault.

_Quinn._

* * *

It really was wrong reading someone elses diaries, but reading them made him feeling closer to her. He knew he couldn't stop, so he took the diaries and went down to his room to continue reading. To make himself feel better, he decided to read some of the latest entries. Her diary was probably less personal when she was older, rifling through the box until he found a newer diary.

* * *

**Monday, June, 21, 2060**

Today it was time for her first chemotherapy, it was scary to go through the corridors watching all the sick people. I saw her in everyone's face, I was close to tears several time. It was weird how calm she was, it was her first chemotherapy and her husband wasn't even her. Shouldn't I be angry at Finn? But it was hard when I felt like the knight in shining armour rescuing Rachel from the dragon. Because Rachel is Rachel, she announced this morning that she had cancer, which meant that fans and media was surrounding the hospital when we arrived..

I think I will read another one of these ridiculous stories about me being her mistress because that Finn couldn't be with her. You know I still dreams about the rumours being true, I know I shouldn't. I would even be okay being her mistress, as long as I can have her.. But that won't happen and I shouldn't think those naughty thoughts when I'm with her. She usually asks me why I'm so flushed, thankfully she's in the kitchen..

The therapy went well, they started her on something called Electrochemotherapy, they used both electricity and a low dose of a drug. Apparently it was the most effective treatment for her type of cancer. They also talked about how it doubling her chance of survival comparing with other treatments. If it works and the tumour is shrinking, they will try a surgery. But I saw it in the doctors eyes, she knew Rachel will die even with treatment. It's not fair, SHE'S THE KINDEST AND PRETTIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD...I'm not sure how to handle it, but I need to stay strong for her. Rachel I will do anything in my power to make your last years on earth being your best... no I can't think that way..she will survive she must..she has the Tony award to attend to, and little Tom is going to marry his Eva and that's something she can't miss.

And she need to attend my release party and sing our song. It's surreal, I'm sitting her on the sofa almost crying and in the kitchen Rachel is singing happily, preparing our dinner. I decided to stay with her this week, only to take care of her, no funny business here.. Finn is on conference, I know she told him he shouldn't cancel it. But FINN IT'S YOUR WIFE, YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF HER.. but I know how Rachel is, she won't budge. It's so hard staying mad at Finn after the incident, I can't still believe it. He drove all the way from New York to pick me up, after he called an ambulance for me. It really was sweet, but could it really be him. It sounds more like Rachel, but then I heard her argue with Finn about calling me and almost scaring me to death. Rachel has never been a good liar, even if she's a great actress..its really weird. Finn must have driven me back to New York by his own choice, maybe he finally understood why I hate him. We both love Rachel and we need to work together to survive this ordeal, I think that's what I went with.

Tomorrow we have another meeting with a doctor, I'm not sure I should go with her. Rachel demanded to get information about all the stages of the disease. This type of lung cancer isn't the normal type from what I read, after some googling I saw too many gruesome pictures. They had already discussed doing some more screening to see if it had spread. I shouldn't think about this before dinner, now when Rachel has made me one of my favourite: vegan risotto. The only food she has succeeded without burning it at first try. I can already smell it...after spending hours at the hospital I wasn't really hungry. But Rachel demanded that I should eat something and that I soon will be hungry. As usual she was right...and now she's shouting dinner's ready, how can someone saying dinner any sexier than Rachel ? I doubt it, how she pronounce the d and the n, is so sexy. I know I'm a bit obsessed, but what can I do ? It's her that make me write as a horny teenager..I hear stomping her feet, time to go. Maybe I have something juicy to write later ;)

_L. Quinn Fabray_

* * *

"Dinner is ready"

Burt looked up from the diary and saw his mother...

"Burt what are you reading?"

He really looked guilty and before he had time to close the diary his mother took it from her.

"Burt Lee Anderton, haven't I taught you manners, a diary is private!", Barbara to the diary from Burt and throw it into the open box.

"But mum, she has been dead for a long time, I don't think she cares. And don't you want to know if it's some true behind the rumours?"

"It doesn't matter, its private, I thought we had burned them a long time ago.."

Burt rifled through the box of diaries and opened a another book and started to read.

* * *

**May 15, 2012**

We won, we won, I'm a national champion in show choir. I was so terrified that my dancing would kill our chances. With the help of the rest of the team I got the moves right, and I really did a good job. As usual Rachel killed and she will do great in New York, but it's a bit too far from Yale. I need to do something that will make it easy for her to visit me. I've heard about those metro passes, maybe I will buy her one.

Rachel was so happy and giddy after the victory that I did a Hail Mary and asked her out for a dinner. And she said YES, a whole night with only me and her. This day felt perfect, what more can I ask for? I know it isn't a date or something...but she looked so happy, maybe I have a shot? I have butterfly in my stomach and have no idea what to wear, my bed filled with dresses and I can't seen to find the perfect one.

Thank good for mum, I hear her in the stairs, she ought to know what I should wear tonight.

Which me luck,

_Quinn_

* * *

Barbara looked down at her son, sitting at his bed, she understood why it was so interesting reading those diaries. She had been the same in his age, but then it was very close to her death and her father got really angry when he learned that she had opened the diaries. Could she really scold her son, for doing the same as she did? But it was wrong reading another diaries, it didn't matter if the owner was dead or not.

* * *

Burt couldn't get the diaries out of his mind, so he sneaked upstairs to the attic, to continuing reading them. He was sure that his mother hadn't burned them, he knew it was something important to his mother.

* * *

**New Years Eve, 2030**

_You go and think that she will call you_  
_And I'm sorry if I repeat myself_  
_I must make you understand that she does not want_  
_Sometimes I think it would be good_  
_if you were talking to some Doctor who said_  
_you should go home and take some more pills_

_you are waiting like a dog_  
_you stand and stare with open mouth_  
_as you act, no one wants to go out with you, no_

_She is getting ready to see someone new, ah_  
_the last thing she needs is someone like you._  
_oh! because I know she's mine._

_(chorus)_  
_She is strong, she is warm,_  
_She has money and charm_  
_and I know she's mine._  
_where she is, there I am._  
_She is everything I want_  
_so you do not touch anything, she's mine_

_you go and think that it's you she wants_  
_You would die if you heard what she said_  
_When I asked if everything you said was true._

_I understand that she has thrown all letters all gifts_  
_all the poems you wrote, and with the ring you bought_  
_She did the same .._

_she will never touch you_  
_in the same way as she does with me_  
_She would never let you in_

_mm., you are left when we got lost tonight_  
_and you have no chance at catching up_  
_oh! because I know she's mine._

_(chorus)_  
_She is strong, she is warm,_  
_She has money and charm_  
_and I know she's mine._  
_where she is, there I am._  
_She is everything I want_  
_so you do not touch anything .._

_oh.. she strong, she is warm,_  
_She has money and charm_  
_and I know she's mine._  
_where she is there I am._  
_She is everything I want_  
_so you do not touch anything_

_She is strong, she is warm,_  
_She has money and charm_  
_and I know she's mine. she's mine!_

Someone sent this lyric to me, probably a fan. It really made me think about how I was when I was younger. I was like the poor guy in the movie that doesn't understand that she isn't interested in him. It was a hard time for me, I couldn't let her go and I put all my frustration on Finn. Sure what I said and did wasn't wrong, but I did it for the wrong reason. All I ever wanted was for Rachel being mine. I now I that my chance for that is zero, since their weeding my chances had diminished. It's clear that she loves him and that he loves her. I can't stand in way for love. But here I'm at a New Years Eve party celebrating the release of Noble, my first book in a book series I'm planning to write. And you know what? Rachel is here as my plus one, you see I still can have fun. I've got to spend a night with a perfect specimen of the human race, while you are babysitting. Who are laughing now Finn?

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the story, a question to all my readers. Was Quinn a mistress or home wrecker? Or Maybe something else? The lyric is a translated version of a song that I always imagine Finn singing to Quinn.**


End file.
